Midnight Mistress
by Cullenz-Rule
Summary: Adrianna is alone in her vampire world, until, she meets the Sheriff of Area 5 that is. Something is going wrong in Fangtasia and it's up to Eric, Adrianna, Pam and Jason to find out what's happening, but does Adrianna get more then she bargins for


Midnight Mistress

Well of all things, I had to be stranded in the middle of a damn forest at midnight. Injured and freezing cold, my back ached like anything, my right ankle twisted, neck slashed by a knife, from an evil blood sucker. I shouldn't have said that, I'm one of them, but I can't help it. I was weak, I hadn't had blood in months, I was a hostage, planned to die, until I managed to escape from his holding place under ground. I could hear noises around me, sitting on the cold forest floor; I could feel myself fading from this world. If I was out when the sun was up, that would be the end of me.

The rustling continued and something kept moving forward, my neck ached and more blood leaked out of my neck, I could feel my grip on life slipping but I held on to it as someone stepped out of the bushes. He was tall, had blond hair that was combed back and was wearing a pair of denim jeans, a black tank top and a black leather jacket. He eyed me curiously; I got an air of leader from him and shuddered more. My long dark brown hair was curly, down and most likely filled with dirt, leaves and blood, my pale skin was cold and covered mostly in mud. He just watched me and then he moved forward.

"Your name?" he asked.

"Adrianna." I whispered.

"Full name."

"Adrianna Sax."  
He was in front of me in a blur, checking me. I winced. The loss of blood was making me dizzy. "Eric Northman." He said low.

"Sorry?"

"My name, Eric Northman. How did you end up like this?"

"I was a hostage." I informed him weakly.

I heard him snarl low, he stood up and took my hand at the same time so that I stood up with him. "And the vampire responsible is where?" he asked.

I tried to shrug, but even that was too much of an effort to do. "I don't know, he ran away after trying to track me down."

He let go of me and I just about fell over; he caught me around the waist then lifted me back up so my back was against his chest, but that wasn't all that was pressed firmly against my back.

"When did you last drink?" he asked in my ear.

My old self was still awake so I snapped back. "What is this, twenty questions?"

"Well the way you are going, I think it will be."

"Months and months ago. I've been trapped for a long time, I actually can't recall when either."

I was lifted in his arms and he cuddled me close to his chest, like when cradling a baby. "Close your eyes." He said.

"But then I'll fall asleep."

"That's the idea Adrianna."

"But I don't want to sleep." I yawned.

"Uhuh sure. You say one thing but the rest of you say another. Now go to sleep and that's an order coming from a Area 5 Sherriff."

So that's why I got the idea he was high, in the leading sort. "I don't want to." I whined.

He glared at me, it thought he was going to go off, instead he chuckled. "You will fall asleep, wether you like it or not. Your body is to exhausted to do anything but that and argue with me."

"Where are you taking me?" I quizzed.

"Fangtasia, my bar."

"Ah, no, I need to get home. I'm missed surely."

"Where do you live?"

I thought hard. "I can't remember."

"Amnesia." He decided.

"I do not have amnesia." I defended myself.

"Uhuh, sure."

"I don't!" I protested.

"Then explain to me logically, why you cant remember?"

I thought again, and everything came back. "Because their dead."

Eric lost all the humour from his eyes, only sadness was left. "I'm so sorry."

"Murder. Tied to the roof as the sun rose."

"Were they your real family?"

I laughed lightly. "No, they adopted me when I died over seven centuries ago."

"Ah, my apologies."

"Don't apologize, not your fault." I replied sleepily.

"Sleep. I won't let anything harm you ever again."

I looked up confused.

"I'm taking you with me, you can stay with me for as long as you want. As the human's would say 'I'm taking you under my wing'"

I half smiled.

"Sleep Adrianna." He said softly.

I closed my eyes willingly, and let myself drift off to a dreamless sleep.

I woke to the feeling of something silky running over my body. I let my eyes open up to see someone had wrapped me up in a black floor length dressing gown, I was laying on a rather big bed and the moon was high in the sky. A full moon. I sat up slowly and got up to find that there was a bunch of clothes on the dressing table, for me, a small note attached to them.

_Adrianna,_

_If you wake up while I'm gone, I've left clothes for you, get changed and come out into the bar. Find me and I'll explain everything. Take your time._

_Eric. _

I went through the clothes and picked out the things that didn't look too trampy. I picked out black tights, denim shorts, a silk pruple singlet and a pair of knee high black boots with a thin heel. sure not my style. But I could make it work, somehow, I just had to add a bit of me, I looked around and found a brush, so I combed out my hair which was now silky and dirt free. It fell to the middle of my back and I smiled in my refllection. I could make this work, I hoped. I walked out to the bar and found a female eying me with envy, she came over and i put on my best face.

"Hi, I'm looking for Eric." I said to her.

She pointed to a booth at the back of the room where i saw Eric deep in conversation with a blond. "Why do you need to see him?" the girl pressed.

"I was told to."

"By?"

"Eric himself."

She laughed, I held his note in front of her nose. She grabbed it and her eyes roamed the page. "Hmmmm, well tonight is your lucky night. Go on." she gave me back the note and I folded itstuffing it in my little pocket in the shorts.

I walked over to Eric and the blond, he didn't look up instantly, he most likely took me for one of the staff at first. Then the blond spoke.

"Ah, you must be Adrianna Sax, I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

"Nice to meet you Sookie."

Eric looked up at me and smiled slightly. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Better then it has been in months." I replied.

Sookie chuckled. "I've heard a bit about you."

"Really?" I looked at her.

She nodded. "The woods Eric found you, that was where a vampire was killed last night."

I looked at Eric. "I had nothing to do with this, I swear."

"I should go, I have work tomorrwo and Amelia is waiting for me in the car. Goodnight Eric, Adrianna."

"Sookie." we both replied.


End file.
